hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sniper vs Fang the Sniper
Description TF2 vs Sonic-2 cowboy snipers duke it out in a western style movie. Interlude Hyper Anon:Cowboys they have been around since the 18th century. Doge:But the best part is they get to use guns like freaking Sniper rifles! The Sniper the Kiwi from the red team. Spongebob: And the Fang the Sniper rival to Sonic. Hyper Anon:I'm Hyper Anon and they are Doge and Spongebob and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. The Sniper Hyper Anon:Born in New Zealand before the Sniper was the Sniper. He was Mr Mundy Doge:Mr Mundy?! What name is that? Spongebob:A stupid name. Anyway Mr Mundy grew up spending time outdoors and camping. Because he always likes to stand outside in the sun which gave him his talent in sniping people. So he can be comfortable while shooting people. Doge:Anyway when Mr Mundy decided to bring his sniping talent to America, he started "camping" other players. If you know what I mean. Hyper Anon:Due to the Snipers skills in Sniping he became a member of the RED team. Doge:Which are totally red because of the BLU's Blood. And when he is not shooting the shit out of his opponents he spends his days riding in his camper van. Damn I could use one of those. By the way I always thought he rode Kangaroos, because he is from Australia. Background Name:Mr Mundy Occupation:Driving in his van, sniping(of course First Appearence:TF2 (2007) BOOM! headshot! Spongebob:The Sniper's signature weapon is of course his sniper rifle Doge:No shit sherlock! Anyway that Sniper rifle is one big ass Sniper rifle. Since he is a sniping class he is obviouly skilled at it! Look at that scope! Hyper Anon:I knew you where going to talk about it. The Sniper actually has better aim than most of the red team due to his scope which can target people heads. It can even penetrate the Heavy weapons guy. Doge:Who is a fatass with a bigass minigun. Considering that he is morribly obese it would probably take a while to penetrate his skin. Spongebob:But the Sniper's best skill with is- Doge:Fucking headshotting! Hell yeah! That's why TF2 characters are badass. Hyper Anon:The Sniper doesn't always rely on sniper rifles. For example he wields a bow and arrow called the huntsman. Doge:The Sniper vs Hawkeye confirmed! Spongebob:The arrow can be charged and can impale people in order to pin them to a wall Doge:Reminds me of Green Arrow a lot! Hyper Anon:The Sniper uses the Arrow for headshotting like his sniper rifle only this time- Doge:It fucking impales your head! Hyper Anon:Exactly Spongebob:The Sniper wields the Sydney Sleeper a tranquilizer sniper rifle with tranquilizer Darts. Doge:Dude the Sniper must have shot me with the Sydney Sleeper because I'm about to fall asleep since I want some killing weapon! Hyper Anon:Well the Darts can be fatal. Doge:I suddenly got my energy back! Spongebob:Like the sniper rifle it also has a scope and can charge even quicker than the sniper rifle. Primay Weapons ' -Sniper Rifle(duh)' '-Better aim than most of the red team' '-Headshot' '-The Sniper is extremely skilled with it.' '-Scope' '-Can Penetrate Heavy weapons guy who is very fat' '-Huntsman' '- The Sniper is also very skilled with this' '-Can Be Charged' '-Can Impale people.' '-Can pin people against a wall' '-Sydney Sleeper' ' ' '-Has a scope' '-Shoots Darts' '-Darts Can Be fatal' '-Can Charge quicker than a regular Sniper rifle.' Hyper Anon:The Sniper is strong cable of killing the Heavy and sawing through people's skins. Doge:He can also leap 20 feet across in multiple obstcles courses. Spongebob:He can also usually one shot people with his weapons. Doge:This guy survived crazy shit such as getting shot,burned,and blown up! Hyper Anon:Not to mention the times he shot bullets faster than the eye. Doge:So you can be chilling and get shot without knowing? Spongebob:Yeah Pretty much. Multiple times the Sniper can run an obstacle course Hyper Anon:The Sniper is smart enough to hide and wait for the right moment to attack so in a way he is kind of analyzing your weaknesses and studying you. Doge:But isn't prep time against the rule? Spongebob:Not if he is preparing during the battle insted of before. Psychically '-Strength' '-Can One shot someone' '-Can cut through skin with ease.' '-can leap through aproximately 20 feet' '-Speed' '-Can fire bullets FTE(faster than the eye)' '-Can run across an obstacle course' '-Durability ' '-Can tank getting shot,burned,blown up' '-Intellect' '-Can analyze his opponents' '-Can wait for the right time to shoot' Hyper Anon:The Sniper doesn't only weild a sniper rifle. He sometimes prefers to attack up first. He uses a Submachine gun. Doge:Which can be spammed like the Heavy Weapons Guy. What's better than firing 1 bullet per minute 10 bullets per second. Spongebob:Not to mention it reloads faster than the average sniper rifle. For defense the Sniper wields the Razorback a tribal shield. Doge:Suck it! Captain America someone has a more badass shield than you. Just look at it's name! Hyper Anon:Believe it or not you wouldn't believe how much the shield sucks. It breaks from a single backstab from the Spy. Doge:How can a shield with a badass name have such weak durability? Spongebob:Here is the good part when it breaks it momentarily stuns the Spy and prevents him from attacking for 2 seconds buying the Sniper enough to attack the Spy. So in a way the Razorback leads to an attack. Doge:Suck it again Captain America! Someone else has an weapon shield. Hyper Anon:You are gonna crack up where you hear this. The Sniper wields Jarate which is a Jar filled with piss and can be thrown. Doge:Who the hell uses piss as a weapon? Unless if you piss on a cop after a party. Spongebob:The Sniper apparently. But you shouldn't underestimate Jarate when throw it explodes upon contact and as it explodes it covered the Sniper's enemies vision with pee blinding them. Hyper Anon: The Jarate's abilities don't stop there. It can do extra damage. And yes a jar full of piss can do damage. Doge:Who knew Piss can be a dangerous weapons? Secondary Weapons '-Submachine Gun' '-Can be spammed' '-Fires 10 bullets per second' '-Reloads faster than the sniper rifle' '-Razorback' ' ' '-Protects The Sniper from a back stab and breaks upon contact' '-Prevents the Spy from attacking for 2 seconds' Jarate '-Can be thrown' '-Thrown at such a force it explodes upon contact' '-Can blind opponents' '-Does extra damage' '-Ironically has the most abilites out of all The Sniper's secondary weapons' Spongebob:The Sniper's Melee weapon of choice is a Kukri a Neplanese Knife. Doge:Suck it Spy! Your not the only Knife user in TF2! Hyper Anon:Like the Spy The Sniper is skilled with the it. While the Spy has better knife skills than The Sniper's Kukri skills The Sniper's Kukri skills can be on par with the Spy's knife skills because the Sniper can get into knifes fights with The Spy. Doge:The Kukri can be even used for backstabs. Are we sure we got the right class I think we got the Spy! Spongebob:We are possitive. The Kukri can tear through skin even the Heavy Weapons Guy. Hyper Anon:Not to mention it can kill 10 spies. It is kind of ironic since there is a badge for killing 10 spies with a Kukri and Spies have knifes and a Kukri is a Neplanese Knife. Melee Weapons '-Kukri' ' ' '-Is skilled with it' '-Can get into knife fights with the Spy' '-Can be used for backstabs ' '-Can tear through skin' '-Can Penetrate the Heavy Weapons Guy' '-Can kill 10 spies.' Spongebob:The Sniper isn't perfect he is the least durable out of all the classes only having 125 health. Doge:Not to mention him like most classes lacking psychically since most of the classes are basically like "Lemme shoot this!' Hyper Anon:Besides the Sniper most likely has the weakest Psychically since his class focuses mostly on hiding and shooting other than attacking up close like most TF2 characters. Doge:Not to mention it can take him a while for him to wait for the right time to shoot because he is a freaking Sniper. This guy's patience must be extreme! If I was a TF2 class I would be so impatient to attack since I get to freaking shoot! Spongebob:Like most characters he appears to be arrogant and cocky. Weaknesses ' ' '-Least Durable' '-Few Psychical feats' '-Weakest Psychically due to always standing there and waiting insted of attack straight up' '-Takes a while for him to shoot due to him waiting for the right time.' '-Arrogant and Cocky.' Hyper Anon:The Sniper can shoot through 3 targets with one bullet. Doge:Talk about a headshot! Imagine the killstreaks he can get and best part is the Tea bagging! Spongebob:He could have killed the entire BLU team on him own if he wanted to and is one of the most powerful tf2 characters there is. Doge:Not to mention you are basically screwed when you walk out of the base since he could snipe you at any moment. Hyper Anon:And his headhshots can kill you instantly Feats '-Can shoot through 3 targets with one Bullets' '-Could've killed the entire BLU Team alone.' '-One of the most powerful TF2 characters' '-Extremely dangerous ' '-Headshots can kill you instantly.' Doge:The last thing you want is to not see him ironically since it's usually the other way around! Imagine someone about to shoot you without knowing it! This guy is the Australian Saltwater Crocodile of the RED team get it because the Sniper is from Australia. Sniper:Boom! Headshot! Fang the Sniper Hyper Anon:Fang the Sniper's backstory is unknown- Doge:Because he was only in a few games. Poor guy probably sitting on his computer doing nothing. ''' Spongebob:Poor Fang. Anyway from what we know Fang was born in a different dimension. '''Doge:Known as Texas. Hyper Anon:That is one weird place to find in Texas. Anyway we can assume that Fang had an interest for money and treassure so he decided to hunt for treassure Doge:Like the dude and ugly version of Rouge the Bat. Spongebob:Fang the Sniper saw Sonic the Hedgehog with all 7 chaos emeralds. So Fang stole them from Sonic. Doge:How did he do that without getting his ass kicked fastly. Hyper Anon:We don't know but Fang managed to steal them and scattered them across the place. Doge:The worst part? Texas is the second biggest state at least he didn't bring them to Alaska. By the way what is Fang? Like what species is he. He looks a dog had sex with a ferret. Spongebob:He is a wolf weasel. Background Name:Nack the Weasel Occupation:Treassure Hunting First Appearence:Sonic Triple Trouble. ''' '''Is a wolf weasel thing. Hyper Anon:Fang the Sniper wields his almight relover. Doge:Hell yeah! Looks like you have a run for your money Shadow! No pun intended. ''' Spongebob:Well here is the thing. Sega was going to use it in their game Sonic tripple trouble but they decided not to use it because it was a kid's game. '''Doge:NOOOOOOOO! I couldn't believe it anyway. Hyper Anon: Well it was included in the Archie Comics. And it fires bullets. And Fang is skilled with it. Doge:Yay! Spongebob:Due to being a skilled bounty hunter Fang is very skilled with the relover since it is his main weapon. Doge:Hell it can even restrain the Blue Blur himself! ''' Hyper Anon:Just for backup Fang the Sniper has another gun. '''Doge:Is it a shotgun? A quickscope? A rpg? Spongebob:No. It's a pistol that shoots corks Doge:Corks? Seriously. Hyper Anon:We are not kidding it is literally a popgun that shoots corks. Doge:Someone get this guy and Diddy Kong in popgun shootoff! Spongebob:The cork gun has it's powerfull moments since he can spam it. Doge:Spamming? Corks? Imagine how much beer he has since corks come from beer bottles. Hyper Anon:The cork guns abilities don't stop there he can use it for moves such as popgun attack,rapid shoot,great popgun and dodging shoot. Doge:Suck it Erron Black there is someone else who uses guns as a moveset! Spongebob:Another weapon the Fang the Sniper wields is the Lazer gun. Doge:And I thought DBZ's fetish for energy attacks,Bleach's fetish for big swords,RWBY's fetish for guns,and Soul Eater's fetish for human scythes where big. Now Sonic has a fetish for lasers. Man I can imagine this dude getting laid by Blaze. Get it since Cats are attracted by lazers. Hyper Anon:Since Fang is well a sniper the lazer gun is a sniper rifle as well as different tyes of lazer guns Spongebob:Another backup gun is the gass gun. Doge:Corks are one thing. But gass? Who farts in guns. Hyper Anon:The gass gun doesn't contain farts it contains obnoxious poisonous gass fumes.A single shot brought down Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Doge:Please don't tell me they had to do another Sonic 06. Spongebob:Sonic actually survived but was knocked out. When he isn't using guns he is using a knife in the comics. Doge:And the knife does? Hyper Anon:It's a normal knife and it is a secondary weapon but since Fang is assassin he probably has somewat skill with it. Doge:Yo Jeff the Killer we found you a friend! But this time don't murder him! Weapons '-Relover' ' -Is very skilled with it' '-Can fired bullets' '-Signature weapon' '-Skills with Relover can restrain Sonic the Hedgehog.' '-Popgun/Cork gun' ' ' '-Is a pistol' '-Can fire....corks' '-Can be spammed' '-Popgun attack' '-Rapid Shoot' '-Great Popgun ' '-Dodging Shoot' '-Lazer gun' ' -Can fire Lazers' '-Has multiple different types of the guns' '-Chooses the Sniper rifle' '-Gass gun' '-Can fire gass' '-Gass is poisonous' '-Gass can knock out Sonic the Hedgehog with a single shot and we all know Sonic is one durable little dude.' '-Knife' '-Is Fang's secondary weapon.' '-Is a normal knife' '-Fang must have somewat skill with it.' Spongebob:Fang the Sniper is strong enough to slip through prison bars and Prison Bars are really high security. Doge:He can also balance on his tail,use it as a spring,hell he can even attack with it. Man this guy is like a Kangaroo,Weasel,Wolf Hybrid. Sonic Sez "Remember Kids do not mix up animals in a zoo!" Hyper Anon:Fang the Sniper can also use his Tail as most of his moveset in Sonic the Fighter. Such as the Tail hop,The Tail combination,Tail Spring Kick,Horse kick,Tail down attack,and Tail throw. Doge:Hell some of them involve him balancing on his tail and kicking the hell out of you. Kinda like Godzilla's infamous dropkick! Shows Fang the Sniper's horse kick. Doge:Fuck you Gravity! Spongebob:Fang the Sniper is trained in Martial Arts. Martial arts that can match Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Doge:Who in case you don't know Sonic the Hedgehog is a Mach 3 Speed Demon who kicked the ass of a pyrokenetic plumber,Mario and who's Martial Arts can break metal just by Vibrating. Hyper Anon:Fang is also fast enough to run away from Sonic momentarily. Doge:Like Most Sonic Characters! Spongebob:Fang the Sniper can preform fast combos and can dodge minor attacks. Doge:Since Fang doesn't really seem fast one foot he uses the badass Marvelous Queen. Hyper Anon:Which we will get to that in a sec. Fang can tank blows from Sonic characters and can survive explosions. Doge:Due to being a bounty hunter Fang is extremely cunning! Smart enough to outsmart Knuckles! Oh wait. Spongebob:He is also smart enough to trick people such as poisoning their food. As well as an expert thief.And a couple of times knocked out Sonic and is a master of escape. Psychically '-Strength' ' ' '-Can slip through prison bars' ' ' '-Can balance on his tail' '-Tail hop' '-Tail combination' '-Tail Spring Kick' '-Horse kick' '-Tail down attack' '-Tail throw' '-Trained in Martial Arts' '-Can match Sonic the Hedgehog' Speed '-Can outrun Sonic momentarily' ' ' '-Can dodge minor attacks by Sonic characters' '-Can do fast combos' '-Can use the Marvelous Queen to go faster' ' ' '-Durability ' ' ' '-Can tank blows from other Sonic characters' '-Can survive explosions' '-Intellect' '-Can trick Sonic characters' '-Is an expert thief' ' ''-Is a good escape artist' Hyper Anon:When gunfire doesn't work Fang uses the Marvelous Queen Doge:Wow That thing looks awesome. And like an Airbike fucked a Racing Car. Spongebob:The Marvelous Queen has 2 different forms. The airbike form as seen in Sonic The Hedgehog Tripple Trouble. And the Race car form seen in Sonic Drift 2. Doge:If being a Sonic character wasn't enough the Marvelous Queen enhances his speed! Speaking of Sonic Drift, Why the hell does Sonic have a car if he is 2887 miles per hour?! Hyper Anon:We don't know Doge. We don't Know. Anyway The Marvelous Queen has it fair share of abilties. Such as the ability to slightly float. Doge:For a cowboy that little asshole sure must have a lot of technology cus he installed a shitton of stuff in the Marvelous Queen! Spongebob:Or he could've stolen it from Dr Eggman since remember Fang is a master thief. Doge:Or that. Hyper Anon:The Marvelous Queen can fire missiles that create small explosions. Doge:(Sigh) The only thing better than his guns. His bombs. Spongebob:But if the Missile misses a couple of times it bounces back to the Marvelous Queen and destroys it. Doge:That boss must be pretty darn easy. Easier than fighting Egggman in Sonic dash! No wonder Sonic triple trouble isn't popular. Hyper Anon:The Marvelous Queen has a Drill Compartment. Doge:Which he uses to impale his enemies. Ow! That's gotta hurt. Imagine getting impale by a drill that's on! Spongebob:That must really hurt. Fang has a spring attachment to the Marvelous Queen which gives him the abilty to bounce. (Shows Fang bouncing of the Marvelous Queen) Doge:What's the point of bouncing like a Manic when you can freaking fly. Hyper Anon:It's because the Spring Compartment crushes his opponents due to the force of when he lands. Doge:First a gun,next explosives,wreckless driving,getting impaled,and squashed. How is this not one of those MA first person shooter games? Spongebob:The Marvelous Queen in Sonic Drift 2 has better control and can steer as well as crash into people. Doge:Wait what type of game is Sonic drift? Hyper Anon:A racing game. Doge:Uh huh. Sonic Drift is a Rip off of Mario Kart! Spongebob:No big surprise. No wonder Sonic Drift went out business for 20 years. Anyway the Marvelous Queen can fire oil balls which can cause players to slip and slide. Doge:Like the Mario Banana Peel! Hyper Anon:Not to mention the Marvelous Queen kinda has a healing factor and can be rebuilt easily as can shake off getting rammed by other Sonic Drift characters and is good at both destruction and racing. Doge:Nothing like the Marvelous Queen first a giant piece of mech that always tries to destroy Sonic and has a shitload of weapons next a high speed race car! Marvelous Queen '-Flight' ' ' '-Speed Increase' '-Missiles' '-Drill attachment' ' ' '-Spring attachment' ' ' '-Can crash into things.' '-Oil Balls which can cause his opponents to slip.' ' ' Spongebob:Fang has a lot of flaws. Doge:By a lot of flaws I think you mean a shitton of flaws. For example due to relying on precious guns this weasel dude lacks psychically. Hyper Anon:Fang also lacks a lot of abilties in general since he generally relies on his guns and since he doesn't appear in a lot games giving him little guns. Doge:In a lot of his little appearences Fang is hella clumsy. Talk about drinking a lot of beer! No wonder his guns have corks. Spongebob:Not to mention the Marvelous Queen is unncontrolable and can explode A LOT. Not to mention Sonic can destroy the Marvelous Queen very easily. Doge:Fang the Sniper is very crazy! Now I'm 100% sure this guy is an alchoholic! Hyper Anon:You've guessed correctly knowing Fang the Sniper is absolutely insane and always gets in trouble another downfall about his insanity makes him violent and uncontrollable. Doge:And I thought Knuckles had Brain Issues. Spoongebob:Not to mention he always loses to Sonic and his friends. Doge:And he is extremely unpopular! Where is this guy? He hasn't appeared in like 21 years! Someone better put a missing person status. And not to mention his company adbandoned him. Weaknesses '-Doesn't have much Psychical feats' '-Clumsy' '-Marvelous Queen is uncontrollable' '-Marvelous Queen explodes a lot.' '-Insane' ' ''-SEGA adbandoned Fang.' '-Always Loses to Sonic and his friends' Hyper Anon:While Seemingly Featless Fang is an expert bounty hunter and thief. Doge:Not to mention he is like the Harry Houdini of Sonic the Hedgehog capable of escaping from Prison! Every time! Why don't they give him the Death Penalty? Spongebob:Fang has a history of fighting Sonic characters and his guns can restrain Sonic. Feats '-Expert Bounty Hunter' '-Expert Thief' '-Great Escaper' '-Fought Sonic Characters' '-Guns can restrain Sonic.' Doge:This guy is the last pet weasel you want from a pet store. Category:Death Battles